Eugene
Eugene is a second year student at West Genetics. His family name is unknown. He was the Limiter of Chiffon Fairchild before her death. Background Nothing is known about Eugene's background. It is not known how he and Chiffon met. Appearance Eugene has dark blue hair and light blue eye colour. He can often be difficult to distinguish from Kazuya Aoi when they are seen together since they appear somewhat similar. During his appearances, he is seen wearing the typical uniform for Limiters. Personality He appears to be a nice and polite person but is calm and serious during battles with a stoic expression on his face. He cares for his comrades. This is evident when he stopped André Françoise from trying to find Elizabeth Mably when she was being tortured by the Chevalier. André would have been given disciplinary punishment if he continued. Another circumstance was when he worried for the well-being of Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen when they were fighting Chiffon. Story 10th Nova Clash Arc Eugene makes his first appearance during the the 10th Nova Clash in West Genetics together with Chiffon, Ticy Phenyl and Ticy's Limiter, Abel. They hear the announcement that West Genetics has been invaded by Nova Form Pandoras. He assists Chiffon defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide from Novalized Milena Marius and defeats her. E-Pandora Project Arc Eugene accompanies Chiffon to the Alaska base. As Elizabeth was being tortured by the Chevalier, he and Chiffon met André in the dining area and commented on how rare it was for him to be alone and without Elizabeth. When André tried to assertively ask for Elizabeth after she was gone for three days, Eugene stopped him from going any further otherwise the Chevalier would have subjected André to disciplinary punishment if he did. When Elizabeth returned later-on, he appears rather shocked at her fragile state. When Andre insults Chiffon for not helping Elizabeth, Eugene defends her and angrily orders André to stand down. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Eugene is with Chiffon when she tried to stop Elizabeth from helping the E-Pandoras. When Chiffon lets them go, he asks if it was okay for her to do so. Chiffon replies that she has no obligation to stop Elizabeth. Later, Chiffon confronts Satellizer, Rana and Amelia Evans. Eugene presses his palm to his face with the knowledge that Chiffon is going to fight and that it is not going to turn out well for Satellizer and Rana. Satellizer and Rana fight Chiffon with their best efforts while Amelia goes off to find Dr. Scarlett Ohara. Despite all the hits and injuries Satellizer and Rana have seemingly inflicted upon Chiffon, Eugene does not show even the slightest amount of concern for her. All the while, he appeared to be more concerned for Satellizer and Rana. After Chiffon has knocked out both Satellizer and Rana, Eugene asks her to stop. Chiffon replies by asking him if he felt the presence of a Nova. 11th Nova Clash Arc Eugene is startled by the explosion caused by Amelia's Novalization. Realizing the situation, Eugene asks Chiffon if they will help. However they can't since Chiffon now has to deal with Satellizer and Rana who are resonating with the Nova-fied Amelia. Satellizer impaled Chiffon through her chest. Kazuya stopped Rana and Satellizer from doing any further damage by using his Freezing. It stops them but it also immobilized Chiffon. Eugene establishes an Ereinbar Set with Chiffon and releases a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing Field to paralyse Satellizer and Rana without having to paralyse Chiffon. Eugene then orders Kazuya stop his Freezing thus allowing Chiffon to escape. But Eugene is not able to keep up his Omnidirectional Freezing for long and Satellizer and Rana break free, only to resume the fight. Kazuya becomes quite worried for Chiffon and pleads Satellizer and Rana to stop. However Eugene tells him that they can't hear him and that their minds have sunk to the bottom of their consciences. As the fight continues, Eugene fears that Satellizer and Rana may get killed by Chiffon. He tells Kazuya that the ones in danger are Satellizer and Rana, not Chiffon, and that no Pandora can ever be Chiffon's equal. Eugene reveals to Kazuya the other purpose of Freezing as an advance method of communication. But Kazuya doesn't understand initially. Eugene tells him that there's no time to explain. He instructs Kazuya to release a Freezing at all directions and to concentrate and focus on the consciousness of Satellizer and Rana. Kazuya succeeds in bringing Satellizer and Rana back to normal and Eugene congratulates him. Chiffon prepares to fight the Nova-fied Amelia and reveals her Nova form and fully-fledged Volt Weapon. Eugene is not shocked in the slightest unlike Rana, Satellizer and Kazuya. He appeared to be stoic as she did so. When she goes off to fight Amelia on her own and orders Satellizer and Rana to just watch, he is not even slightly concerned for her. More rather, Eugene retains his stoic expression all throughout Chiffon's battle against Amelia unlike Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana who are all shocked and amazed by what Chiffon did. When Dr. Gengo Aoi ordered everyone to head for shelter, Eugene tried to call out for Chiffon. When Chiffon started disintegrating, he appeared to be more surprised than concerned. When Chiffon dies, he appears stoic again and unaffected by the loss of his partner. Student Presidency Duel Arc Eugene does not appear in this arc. He is yet to make another appearance. Abilities Eugene has been shown and has proven himself to be a very skilled and very knowledgeable Limiter. He knows the truth about Freezing as an advance means of communication and that it allows minds to synchronize far better than an Ereinbar Set. A fact that only he seems to know of and has passed on to Kazuya Aoi. Unlike most Limiters who simply support their partner Pandora by nullifying Freezing Fields and setting up their own, Eugene has been shown to be quite capable of assessing a situation. This is evident when he was quite aware of the extent of just how much of Satellizer and Rana's minds were assimilated by the Nova-fied Amelia Evans and when he thought of a way to free Chiffon from Kazuya's Freezing while keeping both Satellizer and Rana 'frozen' with his Freezing. He is shown to be a capable leader, this is by asserting control and giving out orders to fellow Limiters as shown when he ordered Kazuya to stop his Freezing when he created his own so that Chiffon could escape while at the same time, keeping both Satellizer and Rana immobilized. He also instructed Kazuya on how to bring back Satellizer and Rana's minds from the control of the Nova, which displays his detailed knowledge on the Freezing Technique. Like most Limiters, Eugene can perform Freezing, but unlike Kazuya, he needs to first establish an Ereinbar Set in order to use Freezing. He is capable of creating a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing Field which is equally as strong to the Freezing of Kazuya. However, since Eugene is an ordinary Limiter, he cannot sustain such a powerful Freezing for long periods of time and is left tired afterwards; but can also quickly recover from this fatigue. Because of this, Kazuya acknowledges Eugene to be truly deserving of being Chiffon's Limiter. Relationships Chiffon Fairchild Chiffon is the partner Pandora of Eugene. Eugene has great respect for her and stands up for her as shown when he told André to stand down after he had insulted Chiffon. He has shown great confidence in her skills as a Pandora. He considers no Pandora to be her equal and knows with absolute certainty that she is unbeatable in any aspect. His confidence in her abilities is so great that he was not even remotely worried for Chiffon's safe-being when she was fighting Satellizer and Rana when they began to resonate with the Nova-fied Amelia Evans. But rather, he was more worried for the well-being of Satellizer and Rana. He also seems to be fully aware of Chiffon's full capabilities and was not surprised when she revealed her Nova Form and fully deployed Volt Weapon or when she deflected Amelia's attacks at point blank and when she also easily evaded them. Eugene calls Chiffon "Onee-chan" (Japanese for older sister) which may indicate that they were close. But Chiffon has been shown to treat Eugene rather professionally and did not even think about him when she was sacrificing herself. Whereas Eugune did not appear to be affected by her death, so their exact relationship is unclear. Kazuya Aoi Eugene treats Kazuya professionally and calls him by his full name. They are not friends since they have hardly interacted with each other. Eugene admits that he cannot compete with Kazuya's unique abilities. However Kazuya respects Eugene both as his senior and his fellow Limiter. Kazuya addressed Eugene as "Eugene-Senpai". Because he saw Eugene's amazing abilities as a Limiter, Kazuya deems him to be truly worthy of being Chiffon's Limiter. André Françoise It is unclear whether or not Eugene and André are friends. However, Eugene got angry at André for insulting Chiffon. But he also prevented Andre from being subjected disciplinary punishment. Trivia Category:Character Category:Limiter